


Shortie

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, carwash siblings, idk where they're going might be part of yet another idea for a series, really its just fluff, smol Wash, tol Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: Wash is training people when Tucker comes up and embarrasses him. Wash goes to his sister but all she can do is laugh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i though I'd posted this already? Oh well? In any case, my shitty Christmas break brings you Tuckington fluff because I am trash.

"Alright, five more laps, then we're done."   
The lieutenants set off to do their final laps of the session. Wash watched them run, taking off his helmet for a little fresh air.    
"Hey! Wash!"   
He turned at the voice. Tucker was approaching him from the door, helmet under his arm. "Yes, Tucker?"   
"Oh come on, dude, don't be so formal."   
"Tucker, we are in front of subordinates. Proper protocol-"   
"Wash!"   
"Alright, fine, why did you come in here?"   
"Can't just be to see you?"   
Wash was tempted to put his helmet back on to cover his sudden blush. Tucker smiled at his reaction, then said, "Okay, seriously, I need you to get your sister out of her meeting and ready for the mission. I don't think I have the means to do it."   
"Have you tried?"   
"Yeah. I got Church telling me to shut up."   
"I'll try. When are you leaving?"   
"Like an hour."   
Wash turned around to watch the lieutenants. Tucker stood behind him. After a moment, he rested his chin on the top of Wash's head.   
"Tucker?"   
"Yes, Wash?"   
"A, we're still in front of subordinates. B, your chin is kinda pokey."   
Tucker laughed. "C, you're really short."   
"I'm not that short!"   
"You're the same height as Carolina. If you want more immediate proof, I can rest my head on your head without any difficulty."   
"That's just because you're tall!"   
"I believe it is a little of both, Sirs."   
Wash started at Andersmith's statement. He moved forward so Tucker's chin wasn't on his head. The lieutenant seemed to think that he was confused, and elaborated: "Captain Tucker is significantly taller than the average male, and Agent Carolina is slightly taller than the average female. You, Sir, are almost the same height as Agent Carolina-"   
"Yes, okay, I know Tucker is a foot taller than me."   
"Hey, Palomo." Tucker said.    
"Yes, Sir?"   
"I think I have an answer to that question."   
"What? Oh, yeah. You do?"   
"Yep." Tucker leaned around Wash and pecked Wash on the lips. The Freelancer froze in shock. "See you later, Wash. Don't forget to get Carolina to pay attention to the time. Love you," A grin spread across his face, "Shortie." He turned and put his helmet on as he jogged away, sure that Wash was going to start yelling when he snapped out of his shock. But it was worth it.   
"TUCKER!"   
He laughed as he waved over his shoulder at his boyfriend.   
  
Carolina sat in the war room, drumming her fingers against the consoles. She had given up on dealing with Kimball and Doyle for the day. She needed to leave soon, and was looking for a way to excuse herself in a way that wouldn't come across as exhausted when Church whispered in her head: /Hey, message from Wash./   
/Put it on my dashboard./   
A text message appeared in her hud: :- Sometimes I really hate Dad. -Wash   
Curious now, Carolina pulled up her virtual keyboard under her hand. :- So do I. He was a total bitch. What brought this on? -Carolina   
:-You always say I look like a mini gender-swapped Mom. The only gene I get from Dad is being short! -Wash   
She burst out laughing. Not just a snort, but full blown, through her microphone, laughter. Kimball and Doyle stopped arguing and stared at her.    
"Agent Carolina, may I ask what is so funny?" Doyle asked. Carolina gasped for air.    
"You'll have to excuse us," Church said, hologram popping up op on Carolina’s shoulder, "Apparently, some of us are having really funny text conversations."   
"Church," Carolina gasped and pulled her helmet off, "I don't think I can type. Tell him-" she broke out laughing again.    
"He's coming up here anyway."   
Three seconds later a helmetless Wash burst through the door to a laughing Carolina.    
"It isn't funny!" he cried, indignant.   
"Yes. Yes it is," Carolina gasped.   
"How?! I am voicing a serious grievance and all you do is laugh!"   
"It's just-it's just- of all the things you could be mad about, it's being short?!"   
"Well it's not exactly healthy for me to focus on the other things!"   
"He does have a point, 'Lina," Church added.   
Carolina finally calmed down to the point where she could compose herself enough to be serious. "Alright, alright. At least Tucker likes it?"   
"Shut up," he blushed.   
"Oh?" Church said, head making a motion like he was raising an eyebrow.   
"He comes up while I'm training HIS lieutenants and sticks his CHIN on my head, then KISSES me and runs away!"   
Carolina tried very hard to control another laughing fit. Her attempts were futile, to say the least. Church's hologram spluttered and bent over, laughing. Wash stood there, arms crossed and face flushed red. When Carolina seemed to have calmed down, he said, "Are you done now? I didn't come here to endure yours and Church's laughter."   
"Okay, okay, sorry. What did you come here to do?"   
"Tucker sent me. You're supposed to be leaving in forty five minutes."   
"Oh! Right," Church steadied himself, "Missions and shit. We should go catch up with the team, shouldn't we? Also, Wash, dude, I know you love him, but you don't have to do his errands."   
"Church."   
"I mean, come on, C never did that for York."   
Wash swung a fist at Church.   
"Uh-uh, still a hologram. You of all people should know that."   
"Epsilon!"   
"All right, all right, fine. Just some friendly teasing."   
"We're leaving now. You're welcome to come along, Wash."   
/You have no sympathy for your brother,/ Church whispered in Carolina's head.   
/I'm his big sister. Am I supposed to? Also, I never ran York's errands because he was too busy running mine./


End file.
